Gyrozetter Wiki:Manual of Style Policy
The Manuel of Style also known as: MoS or MOS is a style of guide for every single article and official documents around the Gyrozetter Wiki. This policy shows the main style that we use around this wiki and it also helps editors produce articles with consistent, clear, and precise language, layout, and formatting. We want to make the language simple for others which they can understand what it goes all about. Not only simple language is necessary, also the formatting, and outline of a article page seems to be most important for this wiki. Article titles, headings, and sections Article titles Article titles are mostly the page name about a certain article. As known, when you click on "contribute" then on "Add a Page" then you'll see a floating box, which in there "What do you want to call it?". That means that you are adding a new article page, but in whole meanings, Article titles are just the article pages. Which title fits for a certain page. We got here some rules what we think about how to create a better article title: # Every character name is straighly taken from our Japanese source; the official website of the Gyrozetter anime series. Each character has Japanese names so we do not follow the traditional Japanese naming system which you must start first with your last name and then with your first name. Here is a example: not . # We do not accept Japanese kanji after the article pages such as: or or . # Use "sentence case" or "sentence-style": The initial letter of a title is capitalized; otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence e.g. , not . # Do not use: "A", "An" or "The" in the title names: Do not use "A", "An" or "The" as article titles. An example: or but or . But to prevent confusion, "A", "An" or "The" can be used in Chapter Titles, Volume Titles, Episode Titles and Game Titles. Article headings Layout Guide Policy}} Do note that we are using specific heading in the article pages. Each header should have a suiting title for each specific page that has been created. As by character, the most standard header used are: Personality, Appearance or Background. There must be no any link in the article header, evenly if there is no any way. Such as: Machine Cards . If you use such thing, you can always use: or . There, must also be no images between the headers or references. "Main" and "See also" There are two headers that are used freely at the Gyrozetter Wiki and those are or . "Main" can be used for main articles that are also be added in important pages that can redirect to the original main page. "See also" is more to look for more information about a main article that has been set in a different article page. Language, grammar and spelling Language We could say Japanese because Gyrozetter is from Japanese origin, but it can't. We are using British English for every article page around this wiki. There can be some Japanese, but by important texts, such as the character's name, the Gyrozetter abilities. As set; We do not use US English but British English. Actually, it doesn't mean very much anything. Spelling Also useful to known is that we only are using English spelling instead of American spelling which has been stated above. Every article needs to have British spelling and will also be checked if it is of British language, so not and it is of American language, then it will be changed, evenly if the grammar between them is different. Grammar Grammar is the most important at the Gyrozetter Wiki, it makes the plot more understandable for the reader. If there is bad grammar in each article page, they need to be corrected by a editor with a high knowledge of grammar. Do not come stating with bad grammar, also known as stated above, we prefer to use UK grammar above US grammar. If there is US grammar and has been corrected, do not create a whole discussion about it. Tense Here at the Gyrozetter Wiki, we're using here in-universe articles styles on article pages. Articles should also be written in past tense not present tense. As for example that can be given away. : Example 1 (past): : Example 2 (present): We do not use present tense to each article around the wiki, evenly that said, there cannot be present tense grammar added to any article page, evenly if that happens it is still seen as "already seeing what happens" in the series. Somehow it can be used in either this does not conflict with the first guideline. Important Usages Using italics and bold texts in articles Using italic or bold texts are the two important pieces that are mostly used in the Gyrozetter Wiki. Usage of the "Translation" template Only around characters, or gadgets pages or locations, or any other kind of pages who need it, you must use the template. You can see the complete example at the template page, but I will tell you in short for what you should use it: :Use the translation templates only for names which can be translated from Japanese text. :Use the translation templates if you create a character, gadget, location of some other article pages who need the template. Usage of References References are very important around the Gyrozetter Wiki, which can tag the source from where the written information on many article pages comes from. Here is how to use referencing tags: :Add at a important text a reference tag from where the information is coming from. Use first the "Source" to tag it after the text. :If the tags are setted, add the template, to the end of the article page. The template page is already been added with the tag, so there will be no usage of it. Certain usage of the "ref" tags We have her certain usages of how to put the source of information in the "ref" tags correctly. Here is how it should be in order. :Source coming from Manga ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter Manga; Chapter Y, page XX ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter Manga; Chapter Y, page XX – XX (Usage of two pages) :Source coming from Volume ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter Volume; Volume XX (Information where, the back, the left or the right) :Source coming from Anime ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter Anime; Episode XX :Source coming from the Databook or Novels ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter Novel; Chapter Y, page XX ::Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter "Databook Name"; page XX Usage of the "span" tags Some users over using the "span" tags, which we only need them for small thing around the wiki. Here is a short outline about how we are using the span tags. # The span tags are only useful at this wiki to colour words, mostly coloured red to show it as a warning. # Span tags must not be used for toughing the text colour around the article pages. We are using the original text colour used for the wiki. # Span tags are also not allowed to use for "font family" to change the font style of a certain text of the entire article page. Text Formatting Italic ; Emphasis : Italics may be used sparingly to emphasize words in sentences (whereas boldface is normally not used for this purpose). Generally, the more highlighting in an article, the less its effectiveness. :Use italics when introducing terms, or distinguishing among them ( ). ; Rōmaji name : Italics is mostly used by rōmaji names of characters which mostly first starts with: Name (Kanji, Rōmaji). ; Effect on nearby punctuation : Italicize only the elements of the sentence affected by the emphasis. Do not italicize surrounding punctuation. :: Note: The difference between and . The question mark applies to the whole sentence, not just to the emphasized . See also